1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to RF connectors and more particularly, to such a RF connector, which provides a filter function to remove noises when installed in a system casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of wireless communication technology, RF signal has been intensively used for data transmission in electronic systems. In a standard design, a RD connector is installed in a system casing, having a connection interface exposed to an opening on the face panel of the system casing for the connection of a connector of a coaxial cable for signal transmission. The face panel is covered with a metal shield for EMI (electromagnetic interference) protection.
A conventional RF connector comprises an electrically insulative housing (made of, for example, plastics), a metal terminal block mounted inside the electrically insulative housing for the connection of a connector of a coaxial cable to provide RF signal. After installation, noises may go out of the electrically insulative housing of the RF connector through the gap in the opening on the face panel to cause interference, or the RF signal may go from the connector of the coaxial cable through the gap in the opening on the face panel inside the inside of the system casing to cause interference (EMI/RPI), lowering signal transmission quality. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement to prevent interference during signal transmission of a RF connector.